More Than Just Anime
by Connor Kent
Summary: Due to a hole in the time stream all the mamodo's were sucked into our world and put with new partners. Join me and my friends fight in a brand new battle.
1. Every Story Has Its Beginnings

This story is dedicated to all hard workers of Zatch Bell fanfictions. This story is also dedicated to Twilight Memories, Zeno Bell, Rahkshi500, and Sphey Sei.

Characters

Main Characters

Book Owner Mamodo Name First Spell

Jason(me) Zatch Zakar- lightning shoots out of mouth

Kayla Kolulu Zeruk- transform into a monster with claws

Chelsea Tia Seoshi- rounded sphere like sheild

Ralph Rops Rigron- shoots hooked ropes to lift objects

Rahk Zaoron Erudo- staff he carries grows

Minor Characters (more than one episode appearances)

Twilight Brago Reis- Dark ball is fired

Mike Esthros Groundam- causes ground to crush opponent

Caleb Zeno Zakar- dark lightning fired from hand

Chris Kido Zegar- fires small energy cannon from mouth

Now for the story!

"AHHHH! BUGS!" screamed Ralph at the top of his lungs. He grabbed the lysol and sprayed everywhere in the boys bathroom and they all scurried away. Then he saw a lady bug and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he ran out of the bathroom screaming still with his towel.

Everyone laughed at him as he ran. Then he ran to his locker.

One of the people laughing was his friend Jay. He had a towel around his neck and chuckled at the sight of his best friend afraid of bugs. He went over to talk to him about after school when he saw his arch enemy Mike making fun of Ralph and his other friend chris.

Jason's POV

-Not again. I'm gonna beat the shit out of that kid if he doesn't stop making fun of my friends.-

I walked up to Mike.

"Hey Loser. Why don't you pick on someone your own size." I said.

"Hey look! It's loser number three."

"Wow! You can actually count to three!" i said scowling at him.

"You better watch it big boy. Cause I got a weapon now that no one can defeat. He's unstoppable." He gave me a dirty look and just walked away.

"I hate him so much!" said Chris. Chris grabbed his bookbag and walked out of the locker room.

After me and Ralph changed we started to walk to science.

"Did you watch Zatch Bell the other day?"

"Yea. I felt bad for Apollo. Rops was so cool." I said.

"No. I hated Rops. I hate bugs." said Ralph.

I laughed and said. "Ralph, you need to get over the bug thing."

"Yea... But they bother me, I bother them."

The next 42 minutes were dull... The science teacher gets more boring each day.

After school I walked home alone. As I passed Ryder Road I saw a garbage pail shaking, and I heard grunting inside. I grabbed a branch that was there beside the pail. I stuck it in the pail and started poking and yelling.

"Die! Die Die!"

I heard "Ow! Stop it! Please! OWWW!"

He poked his head outside the pail and I gasped.

"Hi there! I'm Zatch..."

"Bell..." I said cutting him off.

He looked at me strangely and said. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No... But I know you... no... no way... look kid. I think it's nice you want to play dress up but stop joking. Go home." I said as I started to walk away. He jumped out of the garbage pail and started to follow me while whistling.

"Kid. Go home." i said stopping him.

"But I don't have a home. I'm serious. And my name really is Zatch Bell!"

"Look. When we get back to my place we'll put up some flyers and call the police."

"Uh.. Ok... Are we going to get kiyo?"

I looked at him oddly. "Maybe we need to call the mental institution instead..."

He pouted at me. "Listen here! I am Zatch Bell! I even have my book."

"What is it? The little card game book?"

He gave me a confused look. "Card game... anyway... Looky here." he said as he pulled out a red book from under his shirt.

I gasped upon seeing this. It was an authentic spell book. The cover wasn't cheap cardboard and the pages inside were all blue strange symbols. And then... I saw one page with red letters. I read it. It said First Spell: Zakar.

I immediately shut the book. "No no no no no no. This isn't happenin." I said as i dropped the book. Zatch caught and kept walked with me.

"Did you just read it?" he asked.

"I thought I did. But I think I was seeing things..." I said to him.

"But Kiyo's my spell... Now I know!" he said happily. He ran up to be and handed me the book. As soon as we both touched it together it glowed like it had never. It opened itself to the last page. There were some more red symbols on the last page.

It read: To all remaining mamodos. There has been a alter in the time stream sending you all to a different universe. You are to find a new book owner as soon as possible and protect yourself from anything else that could have crossed over from any other universes. Remain safe and enjoy the rest of your battle.

I thought for a minute that this would be awesome. But then... In the anime series... they all do get hurt pretty bad. Maybe I should just burn his book and not get in trouble... No. Zatch was practically the main character in the show and I wouldn't let him down.

I took him into the house. Immediately he ran into the house and started jumping everywhere. By the time I took the key out of the socket the house was already a mess. That night I washed him, fed him and ... had to read him a bed time story.

The next day as I get ready for school I saw him in my dad's dark blue gym bag.

"Ready to go to school JAy?"

"Zatch... I'm sorry but you really can't go to school with me. Don't you have Volcan or something?"

"No... He's not here with me anymore..." he said sadly.

"MERUMERUMEI!" yelled something from outside.

I opened the door and Ponygon was standing right there jumping around.

"O brother..." i said sighing.

Ponygon jumped up and bit my hand.

"OUCH!" i screamed in pain.

"Zatch. Watch Ponygon. I hope you'll be responsible enough to not wreck the house while I'm gone."

-Then again... maybe i should take him to the park.-

"Zatch. Nevermind. Come on. I'll take you and Ponygon to the park."

"Hooray!" yelled Zatch.

"MERUMERUME!"

When we got to school I saw Ralph hiding behind some trees. He would run quickly to one and then duck. I walked over to him.

"Ralph. what are you doing?"

"Hiding! There's a giant ladybug following me! It looks exactly like Rops!" he yelled scared.

"Ralph. Calm down. I have Zatch and Ponygon with me." I said calming him down.

"Your crazy too? How is this happening! There cartoon characters!" he said. Then we both heard Rops yelling while running down the street. A few people screamed.

-Hmmm... Maybe if Ralph and Rops both touch the book at the same time it'll flash like it did for me!- I thought.

"Mi Mi mi mi mi!" said Rops. Rops handed Ralph the book and when they both touched it, it lit up like mine did yesterday.

"Flip to the back page." I said.

Ralph did and there in sky blue letters for him was the same note I hand gotten.

He closed the book and was as astonished as I was. Then we both heard an explosion from the back of the school. Everyone was running away screaming monsters or something like that.

It took us about a minute to run to the back of the school.

We were going to have to make another big turn and take about another 30 seconds but we were going to slow.

"Everyone stop!" said Ralph. "Rops! Rigron!" he yelled and Rops grabbed Ralph, Zatch, Ponygon, and me onto the roof. Boy that bug is strong.

We ran to the other side of the roof to see in the distance Mike with the mamodo Eshros and Chris with Kido.

We started to jump down little by little and we ran towards Chris. We were about 50 feet away now.

"Zegar!" yelled Chris.

"ClaySheild!" yelled Mike and the Zegar was blocked.

"Mike! Use it now!" yelled Eshros.

"Right. Groundam!" and the earth from underneath them came on them like a sandwich.

"Rigron!" yelled Ralph and Rops managed just in time to get Chris and Kido out of there.

Then Mike and Eshros saw us.

"Give it up Mike! You'll never beat us." I said out loud.

Eshros was astonished by this sight. "Mike. We must be careful. He is very strong."

"Don't worry Eshros. These guys are losers. We'll crush them."

"If you say so."

"We'll deal with you losers later. But now. Take a parting gift. Groundbao!" he yelled and the ground beneath us exploded. We all flew back and a giant rock was about to crush us.

I grabbed my book. "My turn!" I pointed my finger at the rock. "Zakar!"

Zatch blasted thunder out of his mouth. It exploded the rock and only sand fell on us. When the dust cleared Mike and Eshros were gone. And half of the school was blown up.

I helped the others up.

"How did he already have three spells?" asked Ralph.

"Well yesterday he did say he had a weapon. He could've had him for awhile now. and we don't know when the mamodo's got here." I said. Then I turned to Zatch.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"About a month maybe." he replied.

"Well that explains it." said Chris.

I looked at both Chris and Ralph's books.

"Eventually were gonna have to fight." I said.

"But until then were not." replied Chris.

After that we left Zatch, Kido, Rops, and Ponygon and another park down the street.

At school they annouced that the school year would end because of what happened. It was June first anyway.

After school we all went back to my house. I got on my computer and went to fanfiction. I first called my friend Kayla and she told me she had a little girl name Kolulu with her. I told her to come over. After I hung up I search my fanfiction friend who's name is Sephy Sei. I read her profile and saw the place.

I spun around my chair.

"Guys. Were going to Shelby, Ohio."

I wrote her a private message telling what happened so far. I told her she probably would think I'm crazy but I told her I would meet her someplace and would try to get in touch with her when we got there.

"She might call the police guys. But I think I trust her."

"Guys. I'm sorry but my dad is taking me to Russia this summer." said Chris upset.

"RUSSIA?" yelled Ralph and me.

"Yes. I'm really sorry guys. I hope to guys win the battle or whatever. I'll call you at the end of the summer." he said as he walked out my room and left the house.

"Well that leaves You, me, and Kayla."

Then the doorbell rang. Kayla let herself in with the spare key I gave her.

I told her where we were going. Kayla got her parent's to book us some tickets to Ohio. We told them we were going to visit a camp friend.

"I told my Dad I was going to visit a camp friend too so we're all ready to go."

We got to airport and boarded flight 150.

We were about to start the biggest adventure of our lives.


	2. Mamodo Monopoly!

Sephy Sei- No prob chels.

Rahkshi500- Sorry. but Zofis is taken. YOu'll be in soon though.

Twilight Memories- lol. muahahahahah. Brago! you have been punished! lol jk.

manga-freak- great idea. you'd be paired good w/ Hyde.

To other reviewers- Thanks for your reviews and to those who asked you shall be featured in this story.

Here's chappie two!

We had to stick Ponygon in a bag to get him in. It was oddly strange. We put him in Kayla's suitcase. She had like five bags. She has enough clothes to hide us all.

When we landed I looked for a computer cafe. We stayed in a motel that night and the next day we would start looking for Chelsea.

Before everyone else got up and got up and went outside. Zatch followed. I walked around asking where the nearest computer was. They said there was a computer cafe around the street.

"Zatch. I just want to let you know I'll back you up no matter what." I said.

"I know you Jason. Your just like Kiyo. The first time he met me he hated me and now were best friends. I hope I'll see him soon. But until then I'm having a great time with you." replied Zatch picking his nose. I looked at him strangely and then laughed.

We arrived at a cafe and walked in to see it only had a really old computer.

"Why hello ther' youngin." said an old man. "How may I help you today?" he said weakly.

"Erm... Hi... Um... I was wondering if I could by any chance use your computer." i said shyly.

"Why of course, usually i just played solitare on tat old thing." he replied happily. I smiled and sat down. I logged onto fanfiction and signed in. Then I went to Chelsea's profile. I sent her a private message saying that I was near town square and that I'd be waiting at the fountain at 5:00. I also checked my mail to see if Chelsea had replied. No answer. I sat back and sighed.

"Ahhh!" shouted the old man behind me. I turned around and Zatch was shaving all of one of the customer's hair off.

"Zatch stop! Noooo!" i yelled as I grabbed Zatch and ran out the door.

We got back to the hotel a few minutes later to see that Kayla and Kolulu had woken up.

"Hey Kayla, hey Kolulu."

"Hi Jay. Did she contact you?" asked Kayla.

"No. Maybe she just didn't believe me. I wouldn't believe someone like that. Although it would make me wonder." I shook his head and got a change of clothes for Zatch. He threw him a Yellow T Shirt with a red and white lightning bolt on it. I also gave him a pair a little brown cackies. Kayla gave Kalulu some new clothes too. She got a pink shirt with a purple exotic flower on it that said Girl Power and some pink jeans shorts.

Meanwhile Ralph just woke up with Rops. Then my computer started to beep and it said. "You got mail." I checked my mail and there was a private message from Chelsea!

I opened it and it read.

Dear Jason,

I don't know if I can really believe you. I feel very uncomfortable. But I'm bringing help so don't try anything cause we'll have you arrested if you do. Remember , I'm trusting you.

Chelsea

I x'd out the letter and felt un easy. Ralph got his day clothes on and went outside for a minute and was talking with Rops. When we were leaving I got Rops and Ralph. We went to the fountain and not many people were there.

"Well what now?" asked Ralph.

"We wait." I replied. It was about two hours later when Kayla started to get impatient.

"Ok enough. She obviously doesn't believe. Maybe she doesn't even live here! MAybe its just like her cover up place. For all we know she could live in Turk..." she was cut off by the sound of a girls scream. We all jumped and turned around.

"Merumerumer!" said Ponygon pointing to the two girls running from two boys.

Mamodos! There was an older girl, then the mamodo Tia, a older boy and the mamodo Maruss.

The girl had brown hair that glistened in the light and brown eyes from the look of it too. She had the slightest tan for her skin. Then I realized. That must be Chelsea!

The boy had black hair and pure white skin. He had all grey on for clothes.

"Stop it Robert!" yelled Chelsea as they still ran.

"Garon!" yelled Robert.

"Seoshi!" yelled Chelsea barely and the shield broke as it impacted the metal rod.

"Any a.. wipe! Try picking on someone your own size!" yelled KAyla.

Robert and Maruss turned their attention to us.

Maruss laughed. "You honestly think any of you has a chance against us? Please. Not even Kalulu would fight. She's to afraid." said Maruss snickering.

Kalulu's eyes widened with anger. "Zeruk!" yelled Kayla as Kalulu began to form into her evil half. "You like picking on girls Maruss? Try me on for size." said Kalulu smirking.

She charged at him and sliced away. She was tearing Maruss apart!

"Garon!" and Kalulu was flown backwards from the blow. "Zeruk!" yelled Kayla again.

"Rig..." Ralph started to say. "Freezudo." said someone behind us. WE turned around and there was another mamodo team. And icy looking guy with Reycom. Chelsea and Tia ran up next to Zatch and me.

"Chelsea? I'm Jason."

"Boy am i glad to see you."

Rops and Ralph were now frozen solid. There were trapped in ice.

"Gikor."

"Zakar." i said back and it destroyed the ice shard. "Saisu!" said Chelsea and Tia launched a energy boomerang. Reycom gets put to the ground after the blow. Meanwhile with Kayla and Kalulu, Maruss and Robert and gotten scared and ran off.

"Zakar!" i yelled pointing at them. They were about to be hit when I heard. "Uruk."

Then the icy boy and Reycom disappeared and we saw Fein and some other kid.

"How many friggin mamodos are in this damn town! Were in the middle of no where!"

"ZAKAR!"

"Saisu!"

"Zerusen!" Kayla and Kalulu obtained there second spell while battling Maruss.

When all the smoke cleared we saw Fein and his book owner trying to put out the fire. "No!" he yelled and he ran off. Then Maruss and Robert decided to come back.

"Gigano Garanzu!"

My spell book glowed. The second spell! "Rasheild!" the metallic drill bounced off the shield charged with an extra electric attack and burned Maruss's spell book.

"I told you not to mess with me Robert." said Chelsea. He gave her a dirty look and ran off. Then we saw Reycom and his partner run off too.

"Won't they just make up their minds? One minute they run away. The next there here... So confusing." We all laughed an realized that Rops and Ralph were still frozen.

Kalulu used her claws and they thawed off. Later that day we all went to Chelsea's house. THere were now four of us working together. We all now had two spells. Meanwhile Chelsea's mother was very kind to us.

"chelsea. Your brother Mason has a new friend. An older one. He has two lines coming down his face."

Then Mason and the mamodo, TED! walked down the stairs. I dropped my fork and banged my head on the table.

"Oh god. So many mamodos..." I said as I fainted for a minute. ten minutes later we all sat down in the living room.

"Mason. Have you read Ted's spell book?"

"YEA!" said Mason. Mason was about ten years old. Chelsea formed a tear in her eye. I knew exactly what was wrong. Mason... had a bad disease she once told me about.

My eyes widened as I thought of the best plan ever.

I took Chelsea over to the side. "Chelsea! One of Tia's spells! The healing one! You can get Mason better!" i whispered to her.

Chelsea smiled and said. "Oh my gosh Jason! Your right!"

We went and sat back down. "Now Ted. You have to protect Mason at all costs. Do you understand me?" said Chelsea seriously. "IT would be my honor. I will not let anyone lay one finger on Mason." replied Ted.

The rest of the day was a bore. We explained to all the mamodo's how we live in a world where we watch their battle on TV. They were all a bit confused but Ted understood because he was the oldest mamodo out of the six.

Chelsea and I went up to her room and went onto fanfiction again. We looked up our friend Rahkshi500.

"Chelsea. Were going to California."

Meanwhile outside a gust was brewing as in the sky were a mamodo and his book owner. It was Hyde and his book owner. "We should follow them." she said.

END OF CHAPTER TWO! Ok guys. Let me tell you a little bit about some of the mamodo's that were in the chapter.

Both Maruss and Fein are now gone. Reycom got away. Hyde and manga-freak are introduced. Also now there is a team of four so far. Zatch, Tia, Kalulu, Rops, Ponygon, me, KAyla, Chelsea and Ralph.

Mason and Ted stay in Ohio to protect the town. THey will be featured near the end of this story.

Here is a bit of what will happen next time.

-We meet Rahk and his mamodo

-Ponygon finally finds a partner!


	3. Unleash the Power of the Moon!

Rahkshi500- Don't worry Rahk. I know all the spells. But thanks. Although I never knew about Zatch's 9th and 10th spell so you can pm me those if you want. Thanks bud.

Twilight Memories- heh. i like your mini review dialogues. And yes. The mamodos were sent back.

manga-freak- i never knew what you wanted me to call you so for this chapter I'm going to call you Alison. If you want me to change it tell me and I'll rewrite chapter and replace it.

Now for the third chapter.

Jay's POV

"Jay. How exactly did you plan on getting to California?" says Kayla as we are walking along the highway trying to hitch a ride.

"Hehe. I really didn't think of that." I replied. With each passing car we got more tired.

Narrator POV

Meanwhile up above.

"At this rate Alison we'll arrive next month. I think it's time we gave them a boost." said Hyde.

"Helping the enemy Hyde?" asked Alison.

"Well if we want to get to Reira we have to follow them." replied Hyde.

"Fine." sighed Alison. "Jikir"

Jay's POV

Huh? What was that?

"Whats going on?" said Ralph as we started to levitate into the air.

I looked up and saw a girl on a skateboard and Hyde... the air mamodo.

Chelsea saw I was looking up and we all saw them.

In about 2 hours from flying we arrived in California. When they let us down on a empty beach they kept flying. They never said anything to us even though we said thanks.

"We should find a motel to stay in." said Kayla.

"Why stay in a motel when you could stay in a five star hotel?" said a voice behind us.

I turned around a saw a teen that was our age with a little girl with a purple dress. The teen had brown hair and chocolate eyes. He merely smiled at the sight of us while I studies him. He looked to be about 5 feet 6 inches in height and he had a light tan with some pale spots.

"Hi. My name's Andrew. Are you Static?" he asked.

"I'm guessing you Rahkshi500?" I replied.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." he said grinning. "I saw Hyde and that girl in the air so I came to see what was going on."

"They never really said who they were." I mentioned.

"Oh ok." said Andrew. "We can go hang out at my place."

He walked over to a LIMO (OMG!) and said, "Guys, come on. We're going to my place."

Kayla drooled. "Where exactly is your place?"

"The Four Seasons Hotel of course." said Andrew with a smirk. "My dad owns it."

Kayla dove into the car anime style and screamed. "COME ON! LETS GOOOOO!" we all got into the car and the limo drove.

It has been a long time since I've been here in San Francisco. I was born here. Lived here for two years when my dad got a better job in New York. But I always visited. Then when I was about eight. We stopped coming back. All I had left were the memories that I promised I would hold on to forever. This city... THE SWIGLEY HILL! YAY!

In ten minutes we arrived at the hotel.

Kayla jumped out of the car with Kalulu trying to trail behind.

"WHERE ARE THE ROOMS!" screams Kayla anime style as the rest of us cower in fear behind Andrew. We all cried when Andrew managed to spit out. "Room 912 on floor nine! Here's the key! GOOO! DOn't HURT US PLEASE!" he said.

Kayla grabbed the key and launched up, up the building.

I drooled and spit on glasses and cleaned them with my shirt making sure my eyes didn't trick me.

"I didn't know you wore glasses?" said Ralph.

"He doesn't..." snapped Chelsea as she grabbed her glasses from me. She put them back in her pocket.

We got the bags and went up to rooms 912 and 913 where we were staying.

Chelsea and Tia went into room 912 while Ralph, Rops, Zatch and me went into room 913. We unpacked everything and Andrew told us to meet him in a lobby when we were done.

After that we went down in the lobby to see Andrew and Reira waiting for us.

"Come on guys. We'll go grab some lunch and then head over to the park."

We went over to the Il fornaio for some great italian food.

"This is delicious!" exclaimed Zatch as he stuffed down his spaghetti. I laughed and started to converse with Andrew, Kayla, Chelsea and Ralph.

"So how do you think this all started. It's just a TV show and all." I said.

Chelsea and Kayla nodded in agreement and Ralph looked unsure. Then Andrew said. "Well you ever read a comic book?" I nodded. "Well just like in comics it has trillions of parallel universes. If characters from an anime show come to the real world what's there not to make sense."

"I see what you mean but we still have to be careful. People could think this is crazy and call the army. This world isn't ready for magic and super powers." added Kayla.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Ralph. We all just sat there for a moment not knowing how to respond. Then Chelsea said.

"You guys aren't looking at the overall picture here. Don't you think it's strange that everyone that has a mamodo has been on fanfiction?"

I thought about it for a moment and agreed. "Chelsea's right. So that means..."

"We'll probably meet more people from fanfiction!" finished Kayla.

"Maybe so... but I don't think it's a coincidence that everyone that has a mamodo has been on fanfiction. Someone else is doing this."I said. We tried to stay off the topic and not worry ourselves

The five mamodos sat off to the side with Reira just sort of staring around. Andrew looked down at Reira and Reira blushed and turned away. Kayla and Chelsea giggled while Ralph and me laughed.

"What?" asked Andrew totally confused.

"She's in LOOOVE." said Kayla softly. Chelsea and Kayla bursted into laughter and Andrew's face went red.

"Would you two cut it out. We are in a restaurant." I snapped.

Ralph rolled his eyes. "Please, you sound like my mother." Kayla, Chelsea and Andrew started to laugh.

"Ok, ok, cut it out now. Let's just pay and leave."

We all split the bill. I have to shove Zatch from the restaurant because he wouldn't leave because he thought the food was so good. Zatch was yelling so loud that he attracted customers so the chef gave us five loaves of bread with butter to go for thanks.

I rolled my eyes as we left. We went to the park near the Bay looking out over the water. Today was quiet and their weren't many people there.

We sat down and took out some bread.

"This is so cool." I said.

"What?" asked Chelsea.

"You know. Everything, I use to hate my life. Then I get the chance to battle in something I only dreamed of and I get to meet my two best friends over the internet." I replied.

"Awww... GROUP HUG!" yelled Kayla and she pulled the five of us into a death grip.

"Kayla!" choked Chelsea.

"CHOKING! NOT BREATHING!" I yelled and Kayla released as she wiped a tear away. Within the next twenty minutes everyone was taking a nap while I sat awake nibbling away at the italian bread. I was about to get up when I heard.

"_Jikerga."_

I cursed under my breath and a green bolt of wind energy shot at us and everyone flew up and tumbled down the hill.

Everyone jumped up and grabbed their books ready to fight.

"Leave while you can." I said. "You won't stand a chance."

"I never wanted to battle you. I want them." said the girl book owner pointing to Andrew and Reira.

Andrew's purple spell book glowed as himself and Reira walked towards the girl and Hyde.

Reira held out her wand.

(A/N- I know all the spell's for the mamodo's because of wikipedia but I'm am also going to make up some of my own spells for them.)

"Migron." said Andrew and Reira moved her wand and they transported behind the girl and Hyde.

"Migron." said Andrew again and Reira used her wand and moved it to the right and the girl and Hyde went flying into a tree.

Right before they hit the tree the girl yelled "Jikir!" and Hyde created a gust of wind so it stopped their impact.

"Alison. Are you ok?" asked Hyde. Alison nodded. "Let's beat these guys."

"JIKIRGA!" she yelled and a green blast shot out of Hyde's forehead.

"MISHEILD!" yelled Andrew and a moon shaped shield appeared in front of them and blocked the attack. When the smoke cleared Andrew said. "Milago!" (made up spell) and Reira pointed her wand toward the bay. We all waited for something to happen and for a second nothing did but then the ground shook and we lost balance but Alison, Hyde, Andrew and Reira. A giant wave erupted from the water and Alison screamed. Hyde remained calm. The wave turned into a tunnel of water when Reira moved her wand and it shot at Alison and Hyde.

By now people in the park were running around and screaming.

The water blast shot at Alison and Hyde but Alison yelled. "Uirudo!" and a mini tornado appeared and the water blasted into it. Reira held her wand up still controlling the water but Hyde had equal control as well because he controlled the wind. They kept at it and Hyde and Reira were on their knees.

"Er..." said Reira trying to retain control. Hyde yelled out in pain. "I can't..."

The cyclone began to get bigger and bigger and went into the air.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Zatch crying. He looked at me and I nodded. "Zakar!" Zatch shot lightning and the cyclone blew up blasting everyone at least thirty feet back.

When the smoke cleared we saw Hyde helping Alison up. "We'll see you again Rahkshi. Your lucky you had your friends. And next time I won't be so easy on you."

"How did she know... my name..." stuttered Andrew.

"Maybe she's from fanfiction also." I suggested. Ponygon then came running up the hill. "MERUMERUME!" with a girl our age as well. She was holding his book!

Ponygon jumped around with joy.

"Hi. I'm Elena. I guess I'm Schneider's book owner." she said. We went back to the hotel and Elena explained how she'd found Ponygon.

"My friends and me were walking back from catholic school and I saw the horse. My friends don't really know I watch Zatch Bell but I recognized Schneider immediately. He was handing his book to people trying to see if someone could read it. When I went over to him I asked him 'Schneider?' and his book started to glow and I was able to read it. We had a run in with Zeno... and a boy name Caleb. They were very powerful and we had to flee."

"Zeno..." said Zatch softly but angrily.

"It was nice meeting you all. I'm sorry I can't join you on your adventure but I have to stay here in San Francisco. Where are you guys going now?"

"Canada." replied Kayla. We all waved bye to Elena and went out for dinner. We packed our stuff and Andrew got all ten of us tickets to Canada. We hoped to find Furigaro or Brago in a cold region. Maybe we'd meet up with Reycom and his book owner even.

But now that Zeno is close by it means that will be his target and he'll be following us...

Meanwhile... Not to far away (Narrator POV)

A girl by the name of Margo and her mamodo Brago sat in a car watching the mamodo trainers.

"We will see them soon..." said Margo.

"Margo... This is very strange. Not a very limo feeling to it..." said Brago.

"Yea I know. Dad, could you take home now?" asked Margo.

Margo's dad pushed up his seat and turned on the car. "Done playing your game honey?" he asked as he turned on the car and drove away.

"DAD! IT'S NOT A GAME!" yelled Margo. "Ok sure honey. Whatever you say." replied her father. Margo sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That's a great Brago costume kid." said Margo's dad. Margy rolled her eyes and Brago stayed quiet.

Jay looked up and saw the car drive away and started to get suspicious.

END OF CHAPTER 3! Sorry that took so long. Here's a list of the mamodo's you've read about so far. I'll say if the mamodo has gone back to the mamodo world. If there is a name in parentheses is means that the character is an author here on fanfiction.

Zatch and me- lightning based attacks (me/StaticShock28)

Kayla and Kolulu- claw attacks (Blunique)

Ralph and Rops- Rope/chain attacks

Tia and Chelsea- defense power (Chelsea and Zeesho)

Andrew and Reira- moon based power (Rahkshi500)

Esthros and Mike- ground attacks

Zeno and Caleb- dark lightning attacks (Zeno Bell)

Kido and Chris- guns and rocket attacks

Maruss and Robert- metal attacks (back to mamodo world)

Reycom and Randy- ice attacks

Fein and Harold- speed attacks (back to mamodo world)

Ted and Mason- Power up attacks

Hyde and Alison- Wind attacks (manga-freak)

Brago and Marge- Gravity spells (Twilight Memories)

I know there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes but ignore that and tell me how you thought the chapter was. IF YOU WANT FURIGARO say you do in a review.

Keep telling me who you want and i'll mark you down. Give me your personality and I could pair you up with a mamodo if you can't decide. Unitl next time in chapter four which I hope to get up before spring break which is in two weeks. If not I'll try to get it during spring break.

Review please.


	4. Canada! O Canada!

Yea, so much for spring break. Summer vacation! I know it has been awhile. Major... writers block. Enjoy!

It's 10:10 P.M. and I'm writing this. Well my mom's probably going to come in take away the computer so I'll write as much as I can.

Jay's POV

Zatch, Ralph, Rops and me are going to Canada tomorrow. The others are staying behind for a week. What a summer this is so far? I love it!

"Jay... When are we going?" whined Zatch laying across his bed. "Not until tomorrow morning Zatch," I said squeezing his cheeks.

"Are you sure your going to be OK?" asked Chelsea worried while she helped me pack.

"Don't worry Chels, everything we'll be fine. I'll call if I need anything." I replied.

"Oh OK, I'm sorry. I've just been so paranoid with everything lately." she said pacing around the room.

Tia picked her up by her foot while she still was walking and placed her on my bed. "Calm down silly!" said Tia hugging her. "Thanks Tia." replied Chelsea.

Meanwhile... else where in California... (Narrator's POV)

"Why, hello Brago..." said Zeno grinding his teeth.

"Zeno... there powerful... we only have one spell..." said Caleb his partner slowly.

"Oh really? Then this shouldn't to difficult." said Margo, Brago's partner.

"Let's go Margo." said Brago walking away. "Don't walk away from me Brago..." said Zeno coldly.

"Caleb, cast the spell." said Zeno viciously. "I... I don't... want... t-t-too..." said Caleb frightened.

Zeno squinted his eyes angrily. He grabbed Caleb by the throat and lifted him into the air while hovering slightly above the ground.

"Obey me you pathetic human. How could I ever be partnered with someone like you?" said Zeno evilly.

"Enough!" cried Margo. Brago turned his attention back to Zeno. Zeno threw Caleb into a tree. "He's your own partner!" yelled Brago power walking up to Zeno. Brago punched Zeno and Zeno caught his punch. "I'll help you... Caleb."

"Reis!" cried Margo. Brago exploded the gravity ball quickly. Brago backed up, and when the smoke cleared Zeno stood there smirking evilly.

"No!" yelled Margo in astonishment. Even Brago was a bit surprised.

"Cast it or be punished." threatened Zeno. "OK! OK!" started Caleb crying. "Zakar!"

Zeno blasted a bluish silver lightning towards Margo. Margo closed her eyes and covered her face. Without thinking Brago shoved Margo out of the way and took the blast.

Brago knelt taken away by the attack. He slowly started to get up.

"No!" yelled Zeno angry that Brago is still barely standing. "Nevertheless you won't be able to take an attack like that." Zeno started to walk towards Brago. He punched him in the cheek making him fly into a tree.

"Brago! No!" yelled Margo running over to him. "Margo... get out of here." said Brago softly. "No! I'm not leaving you! We'll get him! You have to get up! Please..." begged Margo.

Zeno grinned evilly and started to walk towards them. Margo squinted madly and picked up a big tree branch. With all her might she swung at Zeno. Zeno smirked and transported two feet from it. Margo swung again, and Zeno held up his hand. The branch was chopped neatly from Zeno holding out his hand. Zeno started to walk slowly towards Margo with his hand charged with bluish silver lightning. Margo screamed, but then... "Zonis"

Back with Jason and Zatch... Jay's POV

Andrew is downstairs waiting for Zatch and the rest of us. I wish I could take Chelsea but it's just too dangerous.

"Ready Zatch?" I asked. "Yep! I got my yellowtail and my gown all ready!" said Zatch cheerfully. I frowned, Zatch and his yellowtail. I think if Zatch had a dictionary and you looked up food, yellowtail would be the definition.

"Alright then, let's go!" I said taking my suitcase out and walking towards the elevator. When we were going down the elevator Zatch was jumping up and down. "Stop it Zatch... please..." I begged.

"SO much fun!" he exclaimed jumping more. I just sighed, the elevator opened and everyone was waiting including Ralph and Rops. Ralph carried lightly and Rops barely needed anything.

We all walked out and Andrew got us his driver to take us to the airport. Andrew handed me the tickets. "Here are the tickets for there and back. Alright?" he said. I nodded smiling. "Thanks Andy, this means a lot." I said. He smiled and said "No problem, that's what friends are for." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"-cough- friends who dad owns a five star hotel -cough- -cough-" 'coughed' Kayla.

"Haha, very funny..." said Andrew dully.

Chelsea walked up to me. "I'll be back in a week." I said. We both stood there for a few seconds blushing.

"Well! Let's get a move on!" said Ralph getting in the car with Rops on his shoulder.

Chelsea threw me into a hug. I returned it just as much. "Don't worry Chels! I'll call every day!" I said.

"Bye Jay..." she said.

"But hey, what could happen?" I asked chuckling. She gave out a giggle. "Don't you mean what else?"

I laughed, "Cya in a week Chels. Bye everyone. Bye Kayla, Kolulu, Andrew, Reira..." I started panting joking. "Tia... and Chels! Phew glad that's over." they laughed. I got in the car, waved and drove off.

Narrator's POV

Little did Jason and Ralph know... that while they were on the plane... so was Margo and Brago.

In about 5 hours they got off in Whistler, Canada.

Jason, Zatch and Ralph were staying in a ski resort in Whistler. They still had skiing there. Rops had to be hidden so no one would call the police because a giant mutant ladybug is on the loose.

Jason decided to go to sleep along with Zatch because they were very tired from all the traveling been going on lately. Ralph decided to go explore some of the slopes with Rops. They sat down on a bench near a frozen lake.

A icy wind struck Ralph and Rops swiftly, and Ralph covered up Rops in his winter coat.

"How can it be so cold? It is still summer!" said Ralph to himself even though Rops heard.

"Ganzu Gikor" said a voice. Ice shards shot towards Ralph and Rops. Ralph quickly ran out of the way. "I should've known better..." said Ralph. "A mamodo..." said Ralph worried.

"Rigron!" yelled Ralph. Rops whipped out his ropes and they slapped Furigaro who came over the hill. They didn't hurt him... they just annoyed him.

"Let's do it Dawn." said Furigaro growling.

"Ganzu Gikor!" called out Dawn again. The ice shards shot at Ralph and Rops again. "Rigron!" yelled Ralph again. Rops with one hand grabbed Ralph and the other grabbed onto a tree and swung around it. "Dino Rigron! Let's hope this works. We haven't tried it yet." said Ralph.

Eight enormous hooked chains shot out of Rops hands. They slashed at Furigaro and even made him bleed.

Furigaro roared, "Raja Freezudo!" yelled Dawn and Furigaro blew a icy wind. Rops and Ralph started to run. Ralph's feet froze and Rops froze entirely.

Furigaro and Dawn smirked, "Lagikor Fang!" yelled Dawn loudly and strongly. A ice wolf erupted from Furigaro's mouth and started to charge at Ralph and Rops.

"Gigano Reis." yelled Margo only standing maybe thirty feet away with Brago. So... they _had _escaped Zeno and Caleb. Margo swore to rescue Caleb from the evil grasp of Zeno. Zeno told them he'll see them far from then.

Brago ran up to Furigaro and punched him. The wolf attack was destroyed from the spell Margo casted. Ralph managed to melt out of his ice restrains. He picked up frozen Rops. "Reis." said Margo. It hit Rops directly. It's good that it didn't hurt him. It just broke the ice!

"Thanks!" said Ralph smirking. Margo grinned, Brago sighed. Rops stood clueless.

"Dino Rigron!" yelled Ralph. Rops shot out eight hooked chains. Brago blocked everyone except the last that he didn't see coming.

"Gravirei!" Ralph and Rops were on the ground. "Ri... rigron!" called out Ralph. Rops managed to grab on to a tree and... TIMBER! The tree fell and caused the spell to stop. Ralph and Rops took the opportunity to run back to the resort. They told Jason and Zatch what happened.

"Well... sounds like you had a nice day."

Meanwhile... back with Brago and Furigaro.

"Gigano Reis!" yelled Margo.

Furigaro's book burned away. "No! Furigaro!" yelled Dawn crying. She got up and ran.

"Pitiful," was all Brago said. Margo smiled like a kid on his birthday. "I'm having fun!" she exclaimed. "Let's play!" she yelled throwing a snow ball at Brago. Brago frowned... then... he started throwing snowballs rapidly at Margo until she was a snow_woman_.

"Hehehe..." laughed Brago. "Did you just laugh?" asked Margo chuckling. "Maybe..." said Brago. "Let's go." he finished. Margo sighed and followed him back to the resort.

I hope you liked this chapter. I promise it won't be as long of an update.


	5. Uptown Girls! and Evil Lightning

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the super long wait. I had lost my outline of MTJA and my mom threw it out but then I found a picture of it... and so on. But anyway, have you ever noticed the most amount of spells a mamodo has had was around fifteen. Well the spell books are literally books... Big books! So maybe there are other spells but they don't get unlocked in the battle. Maybe different emotions effect the spells to be unlocked except the first. So that's what I'll be emphasizing in this. Kolulu might have some different spells:O And some of the spells will be out of order. Enjoy!

"Yea... OK... I gotta run now... I know! BYE!" screamed Chelsea slamming the phone onto its receiver. Jason and Ralph were arguing on the other line what to do in Canada.

Jason and Ralph were in Canada for four more days.

Chelsea and Tia walked to the park and had a little brunch. Tia was playing with a little doll while Chelsea used a nearby pay phone to call her mom in Ohio. She said that a little green boy wouldn't stop following Molly and always sang. Not only that but Mason and Ted had a little run in with Reycom...

Mason cleaned his bike in the garage with a rag towel. He finally finished polishing it! "Cool! Wanna go ride it?" asked Ted. "Sure!" replied Mason. "Lemme ask my mom first though."

Ted and Mason went to Mrs. Kyoto and begged her. In the end they'd won. A/N- Children beating adults? What kind of sick cruel world is this! Haha, alright now back to the story!

Ted got on the bike while Mason rode on a little cushion he originally installed for Ted... They stop to grab a bite to eat at the Pizza Parlor. When they walked out... "Gikor" said Randy... standing not to far away with Reycom. Ted grabbed Mason and flew out of the way.

"Mason! Read the book! Cast the first spell!" yelled Ted. Mason stuttered looking for the book. It was back at the parlor. He left it in there. Mason ran back in while Ted was hiding behind a bush.

Mason walked out and read aloud, "Doraguna! Narguru!"

Reycom looked over at Mason not seeing Ted. "Huh?"

"Oh Reycom..." said Ted. He punched him dead in the chin with a powerful uppercut. Reycom flew back a twenty feet. "Give up while you still can." taunted Ted. "Yea!" agreed Mason.

At the Kyoto Residence...

Molly walked around the living room with a boy wearing a green jump suit, carrying a green book followed her.

"What do I have to do to get you away from me!" yelled Molly. The boy smiled. "Yopopoi!"

Back at the Pizza Parlor...

"Gikor!" Ted ran up to the ice and punched through it. The ice stopped but didn't shatter. Mason watched Ted amazed. His spell book glowed. "Ted! I can read it! I can read the next line!" said Mason jumping with joy.

"SO READ IT!" yelled Ted. Mason grinned and called out, "Sekan Naguru!"

Ted moved super fast dodging all the Gikor spells Randy said. Ted punched Reycom many times. "Let's get outta here!" said Randy. Randy ran and Reycom shortly after admitting defeat followed.

"Awesome job Mason. I can't believe we already got the second spell!" mentioned Ted.

"I don't understand much about you manga guys except that Jason and Chelsea love your show but I do remember that horse guy getting his second spell quick too!" said Mason.

"Yes, maybe it has something to do with strengthening spells." replied Ted. "Whatever," finished Mason as he took a bite into his pizza in the parlor again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yopopo?" thought Chelsea, "Nah..." Chelsea walked back and finished her sandwhich. Afterwards she packed up. They walked walked around the city visiting some sites. Then Tia wanted to run to the middle of the Golden Gate Bridge and Chelsea trailed her tracks. They read the middle little information section about the bridge.

"Akur," said a voice behind them. Chelsea quickly thought, 'Hey... isn't that...' a shot of water impacted Chelsea directly on her back making her fall forward and over the edge:O! Tia dove and caught Chelsea's hand while struggling to hold onto the railing. "Don't worry Chelsea!" said Tia. "I got ya!" Chelsea teared and saw Tia struggling for both their lives. Tia slowly got Chelsea able to grab onto the platform. They both were trying hard to hold onto the bridge. The mamodo came to the railing. Penny...

"Your dead Penny!" screamed Tia.

"Oh really?" said Penny.

"On the contrair..." said Anthony, Penny's book owner who walked to the railing.

"Akur!" he shouted. Tia and Chelsea slipped and began to fall to their doom.

Chelsea quickly pulled her book from her pack and yelled "The first spell! Seoshi!" Tia held out her hands as the dome like shield was sinter-grated on top of the water. Chelsea and Tia hit hard onto it but the spell power kept them from getting hurt. Penny looked over the side and laughed.

"Not one of your best ideas..." started Chelsea angry. "The Second Spell! Saisu!" Tia launched a non returning boomerang like blade and it caught Penny off balance. She didn't fall though.

"Jikier," a wave of air picked up Tia and chelsea. Chelsea looked up to see Alison and Hyde and smiled as they disappeared into the air right after they landed Tia and Chelsea onto to bridge.

"Akur!" yelled Anthony again. "Seoshi!" responded Chelsea as the water washed over the dome. "Saisu!" yelled Chelsea after the shield disappeared. "Ashield," called out Anthony and the saisu attack dissolved into the water spinning shield.

"Migron," shouted Andrew standing ten feet away. Chelsea and Tia were pulled out of the way. "Milago!" said Andrew and Reira began to control a giant water geyser. Cars on the bridge started to crash. Penny and Anthony literally dove into the geyser! They swam in it down into the bay. Tia and the others rushed to the railing to see Penny and Anthony swimming to shore safely. Andrew and the others got off the bridge before anyone arrived. While they were at a good distance they saw copters and cars parked all around the bridge. They hoped they weren't seen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go Caleb, now..." said Zeno sternly.

"Shut up Zeno, I know," replied Caleb bitterly walked past Zeno even shoving him to the side a bit.

"Why you little!" said Zeno. The he put his hand and and his cloak extended to grab Caleb. Caleb immediately turned around and grabbed the cloak, then sending a electrical current through Zeno.

"Ah!" cried Zeno falling to his knees.

"Your not the only one." said Caleb maniacally, walking away. "I'm different now Zeno. That little piece of crap you called your book-owner is no more." Caleb grabbed Zeno by the tuck of his cloak. "You will not manipulate me ANYMORE."

"You do you think you really are?" asked Zeno generally.

"Someone with a screwed up destiny." replied Caleb.

Zeno rolled his eyes and sighed, "Caleb, you have no idea..."

"Why? What's your problem?" asked Caleb picking up a flower and watching it die in the palm of his hand.

"No problem, just creates a lot of unnecessary events. Like my brother Zatch, that little runt." said Zeno softly.

"Why are you so bent on destroying him? He's your brother... let alone your TWIN brother..." mentioned Caleb.

"You don't get anything, he stole my power. Father always liked him best. But I'll show the world, I'll show everyone how much better I am when Zatch is destroyed!" Zeno started to laugh evilly.

"Whoa there little dude. Little white flag floating up. Something tells me this stuff never works out..."

"What?" asked Zeno. "Being evil and all that jazz. Don't be a little prick Zeno. Have some respect, some pride in who you are." replied Caleb.

"What the (F curse inserted here) do you think I'm doing? Being evil is what I do you turd."

Caleb started to cough constantly. "No! Not yet! I don't want to go back yet!" he yelled.

"Alright, now what the hell are you doing?" asked Zeno. Caleb started going back in transformation into a frightened boy and a evil teenager.

Caleb quickly drank a silver liquid. He stopped coughing and remained an evil teen.

"That was a magic potion... Where did you get that?" asked Zeno.

Caleb quickly scorned at him. "Don't talk to me unless I talk to you. And if I told you, I'd have to kill you which I wouldn't mind."

"I'd like to see you try! You think your so tough! So let's now have a fight worthy enough so I can rub it in your big fat ass." said Zeno punching the air.

"If I did try, you wouldn't see much of anything but the back of your head." smirked Caleb walking away laughing.

"Your so weird," commented Zeno.

"I get that a lot. I guess I shouldn't be surprised when it would come from you."

"My God, I don't think I can describe what I'm thinking," muttered Zeno to himself. "Dufort has got some competition on his hands..."

They began to walk towards a city. Then from behind a tree... came Dufort...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayla and Kolulu didn't have much to do so they walked through out San Francisco seeing some sites and just taking a walk. Kolulu sang while pretending Tina could fly. They got to the bottom of Lombard Street and turned the corner. There stood Bari and his book owner named Neo. Kayla gasped and Kolulu got into a fighting stance.

"Hello, Kolulu," said Bari.

"Hello Bari..." responded Kolulu coldly.

"Kayla?" asked Kolulu

"Yea?"

"Whatever you do... don't read the book."

"Zonis!" said Neo. Kolulu shoved Kayla out of the way and took the hit. "Zonis!" said Neo again. This time Kolulu barely dodged it. She jumped up grabbed onto a flagpole and flip kicked Bari. Bari laughed and smacked her to the ground before she hit him.

"Fools! You can't beat me!" yelled Bari. Kayla cried and reached for the pink spell book in her shoulder pack.

"No Kayla!" yelled Kolulu. Kolulu went to head-butt Bari but he kneed her in the face and she fell to the floor. Kayla grew sadder and sadder. Kolulu was hurt bad. Kayla wiped away a tear and turned to the first spell page in the book. Kolulu struggled to hold her arm up and say, "No... Kayla... please..." Kayla wiped away another tear and said, "I'm sorry... Zeruk"


End file.
